


In Which Zero has a Death Wish, Aido is Bored, Kaname is Conniving, and Takuma Spies a Happy Ending.

by Cinnie



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Word Prompts, Silly, Vague, kaname plays a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. This happens shortly after Kaname feeds Zero his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Zero has a Death Wish, Aido is Bored, Kaname is Conniving, and Takuma Spies a Happy Ending.

**Homework:**

Aido sighed in annoyance as he tapped his pencil against his science book in utter boredom. Usually science was enough to keep his attention but tonight it was entirely unappealing.

**Attention:**

A flash of silver out the window caught the blonde noble's eyes. There, just under the trees outside the dorm, stood one scowling, entirely too serious prefect. The tousled headed noble couldn’t help but grin, the night was looking up.

**Noblesse Oblige:**

Now then, how to go about this, he wondered. The upstart little ex-human was probably patrolling, and by hanging around the Moon Dorms, obviously itching for a fight. Well, _Noblesse Oblige_ and all he would so hate to disappoint him or be derelict in his duty as a noble.

**Attitude:**

His attitude needed adjusting anyway and Aido was just the vampire to do it. So thinking he gleefully closed his textbook book and raced out of the room, heading for the main doors. Getting to put the ever irritating Zero in his place would be worth any amount of slaps that Kaname-sama would most likely give him.

**Bait:**

Zero waited impatiently, hoping that at least one of the nobles took his bait. Honestly, what did a guy have to do to get in a fight around here? He needed blood again and since Kuran had flat out told him, _drink from me or I won't find you useful anymore_ , he needed to go to the pureblood. However, he'd honestly rather die, and he didn't want to do so in front of Yuki so here he was, waiting for one of the nobles to come out and end his misery.

**Unfortunately:**

Unfortunately it would seem that none of them wanted to put him out of his misery. Figures, they all threaten to kill him regularly and when he actually wants them to they don't feel like it. Bunch of damn spoiled, blood sucking cats was what they were. He scuffed his foot into the loam angrily. 

**Sense:**

Suddenly, his hunter senses tingling, he whirled around, just in time to see dozens of ice blades coming towards him. He dodged most of them and wanted to hit his head on the nearest tree. Of course it would be him. He almost reconsidered, Yagari-sensei would be appalled at the thought that Zero had let himself be killed by this vampire, but what the hell, he’d be dead and it wouldn’t matter. He snarled lowly and promptly launched himself at the stupid pretty boy. 

**Anger:**

Anger didn't begin to cover what Kaname was feeling at the moment. First Zero's obvious and extremely pathetic attempt at defiance, and then Aido, the stupid, over emotional little idiot just had to take Zero up on his unvoiced offer. Clenching his teeth, Kaname stalked out to where the two lesser vampires were shredding the carefully manicured scenery with their ridiculous brawling.

**Affection:**

After much thought and debate on his way down, Kaname had a course of action that would hopefully both punish the two idiots, and insure this would never happen again, while providing no small amount of entertainment to the pureblood. He smiled wickedly as he opened the door and stepped out into the night. The pair were so caught up in their fighting that they didn’t even notice him. All the better, he thought with grim amusement.

So without further ado he launched himself forward, wrapping Zero protectively in his arms, glaring with un-faked fury at Aido.

**Instant:**

It happened in an instant, one minute they were fighting, and having a pretty good time doing it too, when Kaname was there, _holding_ Zero and glaring at Aido so fiercely the genius vampire wondered if he was going to burst into flames just from the glare alone.

**Dumbfounded:**

Zero was dumbfounded. **What. The. Hell**? Seriously, where did Kaname get off saving him, and act all protective, hell, the pureblood himself had done worse. Then to the absolute shock of both Zero and Aido, Kaname proceeded to turn Zero around and gently check him over for injuries, ignoring the darkening scowls on both the others faces.

**Once:**

Once he had assured himself that Zero was relatively uninjured, he kissed him. _On the lips_. Zero thought he was going to die. After he killed Kaname of course, and Aido, couldn't leave any witnesses after all, though to the kiss or the murder he wasn't certain.

Aido simply stood there, shocked and utterly horrified, while a surprisingly amiable Zero, he was still reeling in shock and possible mental trauma and wasn't really aware of what was happening, let Kaname steer him into the Moon Dorms.

Kaname felt pleased with himself. There would be hell to pay for that stunt with Zero later, but oh he needed to have some fun every now and then.

Unknown to the three, Takuma Ichijo watched the goings on with great interest. Kaname thought he was so clever, but he didn't understand the can of worms he'd just opened, kissing Zero like that. Takuma did though, and was really quite excited; maybe there would be a happy ending to this mess after all!

 


End file.
